


Feeding Time

by dragoon009



Category: Original Work
Genre: POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoon009/pseuds/dragoon009
Summary: A young girl looks for food for her cat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Feeding Time

I have a cat named Kibble. Kibble is big cat, bigger than any cat that you and I have ever seen. And because of that, Kibble eats a lot more then a normal cat would. Normally, having a large cat with an even larger appetite would be a hassle. Especially if that someone works at a convenience store and lives in a shabby apartment but I managed to find a way to feed her as much as she wants.

“I’m going out, Kibble!” I shout as I equip myself with my large trusty, empty bag. Just in case I get a large catch.

“MMMRREEWWW.” Her meows’ echoes in her own personal room. I let her use that room since she’s so big.

“Make sure you don’t attack any birds when I’m gone, OK?” I give one last warning before I close the door.

Cats are carnivores, meaning that they prefer to eat meat rather than any type of food and they have a higher protein requirement than any other animals. And that’s usually seen in the canned goods made specifically for cats: tuna chunks, chicken chunks, goat chunks, and beef chunks. I tried to feed Kibble these canned goods at the start, and it worked…for only a week. Kibble was growing too fast and I can’t afford all that many cat foods to meet her nutritional requirements. But then I found the perfect place.

Now, what is this perfect place? Why it’s none other than the alleyways! A place filled with wondrous treasure whose value has been sorely misplaced. You’d be surprised by how many still edible foods that these rich people threw away.

Now, I get what you’re going to say: “You can’t give your cat rotting food! It’ll make them sick!”

Yeah, it does. But fortunately, rotting food attracts certain animals that are a much better fit for Kibble.

I walk closer to the trash bin. There’s something scurrying through the trash…ah, there it is. In a quick motion, I dig through the trash and pull out the scurrying creature.

Ah, this is good. It’s a large rat. This is perfect…but it’s not enough. Kibbles need to eat more before he can be satisfied.

I put the rat in a small plastic container. Don’t worry, it has holes in it so the rat can breathe. Then, I hang it around my bag.

…Now then, where too?

There’s nothing else I can get here so it’s time for me leave.

I re-enter the streets and continue my search for more food.

Dawn is just setting in, and many street vendors are opening their stall, letting the sweet aroma of whatever they’re concocting fill the streets.

Chicken barbecue.

Isaw.

Fried noodles.

Having a whiff of those delicious smell is enough to rumble anyone’s stomach. It almost makes me want to buy one…

Nope! No, no. I can’t do that. I may have money, but I need this to pay the rent. Remember, you have cup noodles at home. You don’t need this right now, just focus on looking for food for Kibble.

In the corner, there seems to be a poster plastered on a sign post. It’s a missing person poster. They seem to looking for someone named Cleo Moralles, and if they see someone like her, then they should call the following addresses…

…

…

Oh dear. They act as if somebody kidnapped her. Well, that’s not nice. A lot of people go missing in this city, and not all of them are due to kidnapping. For instance, that girl might be just tired with her life.

I wade through the busy bustling streets of the city until a come across another alleyway. This alleyway, just like all other alleyways, has a trash bin, and just like every other trash bin, there are bound to be scavengers going around looking for food.

Like for instance, that skinny looking dog might be perfect for Kibble. Sure, it’s skinny, and sure, it has a lot of bones, but Kibble is not a picky eater. She will anything as long as it fills her stomach.

The skinny dog is rummaging through the trash, looking any scraps that they can find.

“…”

Honestly…I feel kind of bad for the dog. It has to live each of their day wandering through the city, trying to survive.

That’s not how a living being should live.

“…Don’t worry, you don’t have to live like this any longer.” I pull out a ham sandwich from my bag and show it to the dog.

At first, the dog looks at my sandwich with hesitation, makes sense since I’m a stranger to them. But I continue to reach my hand out regardless, and patiently wait for them to take the food.

…But the dog stays on guard.

Realizing, that they really don’t like me. I decide to place the sandwich on the ground and keep my distance away from the dog.

“…”

“…”

What I did seems to be enough of an incentive to convince the dog to slowly approach the sandwich and sniff at it.

“…”

“…”

Finally, the dog opens their wide mouth and begins to tear through the sandwich like there is no tomorrow…guess that just shows how many days they went without food.

After what feels like only seconds, the ham sandwich is no more, leaving only a somewhat satisfied dog. That said dog then lies on next on wet walls as they slowly close their eyes.

“…”

I slowly walk towards the sleeping dog and put my finger on their neck.

…There’s no pulse. My concoction worked like a charm.

I rub their fur.

I’m sorry stray dog, but at least you won’t live in pain anymore. Just sleep for now on, and live on as another creature.

I kneel and hoists the dog to my shoulder…they’re surprisingly light. Then, I open my bag and slowly places the dog inside of it, while making sure that no one is watching this sinful act.

With that, I zip my bag and hurriedly escape the alleyway without leaving any trace.

…Now that I’m back at the streets, where do I go next?

The dog is big but they’re still not enough. But then, they’re quite heavy, it’s sagging through my large bag.

I guess that’s enough for now. I give my bag a good tug before I turn around and head back to the apartment.

“Oh?” There’s an oddly bright light coming from that building. Upon closer inspection, it looks like a pet shop. From beyond the window, a little girl is picking a kitten as pet.

Oh, this brings back memories.

Well…not really. I didn’t really pick Kibble from the pet store but I know what it’s like to care of a kitten.

I found Kibble by accident. I was walking home from school until I saw a dead cat lying on the road. At that time, I don’t know what happened to it. I thought they were hit by car or they died from hunger but then I saw something.

A small hairless creature was dragging itself across rough pavement, covered in blood, with an umbilical cord still attached to it.

It then clicked to me, the mother died giving birth to this kitten.

Looking at it squirming and grinding, something over me. I couldn’t explain it, but I know I couldn’t leave the kitten to die this. So, I grab a pair of scissors from bag and cut it’s umbilical cord. Then, I took a detour and went to a veterinary.

…And that’s how I met Kibble for the first time. Our first meeting might not be as innocent as when other people have their first pet but I remember that day fondly.

It takes a while, but I manage to find my way back to the apartment, all the while carrying her meal on my back. I climb up the stairs and walk to my room…

“…?”

There’s something on the floor. It’s… a hat? A blue hat with a gold insignia?

…

Oh, come on. Seriously?

I hurriedly open the door and enter my apartment. “Kibble! Did you eat the postman? Did you make sure to eat everything?” I ask.

The only response Kibble gives is a low groan, followed by a burp.

“…Huh?” Well, that takes care of Kibble’s nutrition, but she might ask for more so I might as well give her the rest of my findings.

…?

There’s something slippery on my foot. I look down, only to find various wet mails scattered about. Looks like Kibble spit them out while she was eating the mailman.

Oh well…

I kneel and start to pick them up one at a time. If I just leave them here unattended then they’ll just pick up a horrible stench.

“…What’s this?”

A letter catches my attention. Not because it has a different color from the other letters but because of the name this letter is addressed to.

This letter is addressed to Cleo Moralles.

“…” I open the letter and examine its contents.

There’s barely anything in this aside from _“I miss you”_ and _“Please come home.”_

“…” I crumple the paper and throw it in the trashcan along with the other letters. It sucks that these people won’t receive their letters but it’s better than having to explain the postal service on what happened to their letters…and their postman.

“Hm.” Well, enough about that. “Kibble! It’s feeding time! I know you’re still hungry so brought some more!”

Kibble lets out a large whine from the door. Followed by a continuous banging at the door. What an impatient cat.

Although…

It looks like I have to find a new place to live soon. They know where I live and Kibble is getting to big for her room. Guess I should check the newspaper for any housing.

For now, I should just focus on feeding Kibble. I open the door and enter the room.

“Here you go, Kibble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this story


End file.
